Curse of Protoboy Remastered
by Samuel B. Foster
Summary: The Curse lives on... In a new way...
1. Remembrance

Curse of Protoboy

Chapter 1: Remembrance

Tommy Turnbull, with his friends, Lola Mbola and Gus Turner, were walking home from another day of high school. Four years have gone by it seems that school gets more difficult by each day. Well, for Gus that is. But a little memory began to stir in Tommy's mind. "Protoboy..." He thought to himself, "Hey! Uh, guys?" "What is it, Tommy?" Lola replied curiously. "Yeah, what's up?" Gus replied as well.

"Do any of you remember Protoboy?"

"You mean Robotboy's psychotic older brother that attempted to destroy us all by melting us into molds in that abandoned titanium factory, but we defeated him and escaped as the factory was about to explode leaving him in there to melt? Heck yeah, I remember him!"

"Sure, Gus. Why do you ask, Tommy?"

"I don't know. It's just that from all of the recent crime-fighting that Robotboy has got into for the last four years, there's still no sign of Protoboy. Maybe this time he's finally gone for good. What do you guys think?"

"I guess so, Tommy. But maybe he could come back somehow."

"So, you're suggesting that Protoboy is going to come back from the dead and haunt us for the rest of our lives?"

"Gus? Were you watching those horror films again?"

"Chill, Tommy. It was only a suggestion."

At that moment, they finally reached Tommy's house. As Tommy began to ascend the stairs to the front door, he turned back to his friends. "Look," He began, "If Protoboy somehow comes into our sights once again, and I'll let both of you know whenever I can." "Sure thing, Tommy," Lola replied, "We'll see you tomorrow." "Bye!" Lola and Gus walked off to get back home as Tommy went inside. He then quickly went upstairs, unpacked his backpack, and activated Robotboy. "Hey, Ro!" Tommy started, "How's it going?" "Not bad, Tommy." Robotboy answered back, "What's up?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to ask you about something. Do you remember Protoboy?"

Robotboy shook his head.

"I'm just asking as it's been four years since we last seen him. Do you think he's gone?"

"Don't know Tommy. Villains pop out at worst times."

"Perhaps you're right, Ro. I'll keep an eye out for him."

"So I. Robotboy protect Tommy no matter what."

"Oh, I know you will."

They both do a bro-fist when Debbie calls Tommy and Donnie downstairs for dinner. As Tommy left, Robotboy opened his wrist for his scanner for any trouble nearby. "Nothing unordinary." He thought to himself, but it seemed likely he could return one way or another with simply no explanation. He then looks out the window and then gives out a determined look to the night. "I be ready for you again, brother…"

Later that night, both Tommy and Ro almost seemed to forget about that haunting memory as they sat in the bedroom watching movies until Tommy eventually dozed off and Robotboy zoning out. After an hour of random TV playing, Robotboy returned to reality and shook Tommy fiercely waking him up in an instant. "Alright! I'm up! I'm up!" Tommy shrieked. Ro became startled and jumped back slightly.

"Oh! Sorry, Ro. I didn't mean to shout."

"That okay, Tommy. Go bed now?"

"Might as well as I just dozed off for an hour. Good night, Robotboy."

"Good night, Tommy."

Tommy deactivates Robotboy and puts him to bed. Tommy brushes his teeth, turns off the lights, and finally goes to bed. However, as Tommy finally dozes off, a dark shadow begins to grow from the moonlight in the window almost eclipsing the room into darkness. It then got closer trapping both of its sleeping victims like a snake. Closer and closer still until suddenly the apparition vanished into thin air.


	2. The Encounter

Chapter 2: The Encounter

Around three o'clock in the morning, Tommy woke up and had the feeling to use the bathroom. After doing his business, he was washing his hands when he began to get the feeling that someone was outside the door watching him. He thought it was Donnie getting ready to startle him when he would open the door. Tommy got on his stomach and looked under the door. There were a pair of feet under the door, but it was too dark to tell who it was. Tommy grabbed a pair of nose hair scissors from behind the mirror and slowly approached the door. After a few seconds, he swiftly swung the door open only to find no one. He became confused as he looked out into the hallway only to find it quiet as death. He walked down to Donnie's room and opened the door a crack only find him fast asleep.

Tommy quietly shut the door and started to return to his room when he had the strange feeling again, but this time it was right behind with sound of metal tapping with each step he took. He quickly got to his door when the footsteps stopped. But when Tommy turned around to look, he froze in utter horror. There standing a few feet away from him was Protoboy showing a face of rage with glowing red eyes. Tommy raced back into his room and activated Robotboy. "Tommy! What wrong?" Robotboy asked. "Protoboy," Tommy instantly shrieked, "I saw him!"

"Tommy saw Protoboy?"

"I swear, Robotboy. I was going to the bathroom and then he appeared behind me."

Then a shadow grew tall behind him and its eyes glowed crimson red. Tommy turned around slowly as he and Robotboy looked in horror. "Not you…" Robotboy whispered, "Not again…" The shadow charged at them with a roar as the two boys raced into the room and slammed the door shut. However, the shadow was able to enter from under the door and towered them both. Two arms stretched out and surrounded them as it whispers, "Destroy…" But just as it was about to grab both them, Robotboy super-activates and unleashes a nearly eye-blinding light. The apparition lets out one loud howl before it vanishes into thin air. They both sat on opposite sides of the room, speechless and not moving a muscle for a while. Eventually, Tommy gained the courage to move and sat next to Robotboy as he turned to Tommy. "What happened?" Robotboy asked. "I don't know," Tommy replied, "But I believe we got something to tell the others tomorrow morning."


End file.
